high_school_musicalfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
High School Musical: The Musical: The Series
[[Fichier:The_Musical_affiche.jpg|right|250px|thumb|On est presque tous dans le même bateau.]]High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (parfois abrégé HSMTMTS) est une série télévisée américaine développée par Tim Federle, basée sur la trilogie de films High School Musical. Oliver Goldstick a servi de showrunner et producteur délégué pour les premiers épisodes. La série est diffusée depuis le 12 novembre 2019 aux États-Unis à la sortie de la nouvelle plateforme de streaming Disney+.‘High School Musical’: Joshua Bassett To Star In Disney Streaming Series Reboot , Deadline.comEn France, le service de streaming devrait être mis à disposition du public le 31 mars 2020 et devrait également être accessible via Canal+. La première saison est composée de 10 épisodes. L'histoire se déroule à Albuquerque, au Nouveau-Mexique (États-Unis), au 21ème siècle. Synopsis Treize ans après le tournage d'High School Musical à East High, le club d'art dramatique monte une ambitieuse production : High School Musical: The Musical ! Une toute nouvelle promotion d'adolescents incarnent les rôles de Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay et tous les autres -- avec bien assez d'histoires hors-scène que sur scène ! Distribution Acteurs/Actrices principaux Acteurs/Actrices récurrents Guest Stars (à venir...) Fiche technique *'Showrunners' : Oliver Goldstick (pour les 4 premiers épisodes) *'Producteurs délégués' : Tim Federle, Oliver Goldstick (anciennement), les producteurs d'High School Musical Bill Borden et Barry Rosenbush. *'Production' : .. *'Composition' : Gabriel MannGabriel Mann To Score “High School Musical: The Musical”, whatsondisneyplus.com *'Chorégraphe' : Zach Woodlee Épisodes *Voir Saison 1 (depuis le 12 novembre 2019) *Voir Saison 2 (bientôt) Galerie Images HSM The series Promo 1.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 2.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 3.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 4.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 5.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 6.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 7.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 8.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 9.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 10.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 11.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 12.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 13.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 14.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 15.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 16.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 17.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 18.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 19.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 20.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 21.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 22.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 23.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 24.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 25.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 26.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM The series Promo 27.jpg|Photos promotionnelles HSM_The_Musical_The_Series_Logo.png|Logo HSM_The_Musical_The_Series_Logo_2.png|Logo HSM_The_Musical_Logo.png|Logo (abandonné) High School Musical La Série Cast (1).jpg|Le cast au complet High School Musical La Série Cast (2).jpg|Le cast au complet Vidéos thumb|center|335 px|Promo (VOSTFR) High School Musical The Musical The Series Official Trailer Disney Streaming November 12|Promo (VO) High School Musical The Series First Look We’re All in this together D23 Expo 2019|"We're All In This Together" en direct à la D23 We're All In This Together - High School Musical cast on GMA Digital|"We're All In This Together" (A cappella) The Medley, The Mashup (HSMTMTS Official Video Disney )|Mashup de la série Récompenses et nominations Nominations Récompenses Anecdotes *La série est tournée dans la ville de Salt Lake City dans l'Utah (États-Unis). *Le tournage a débuté le 14 février 2019.Vidéo des coulisses de l'épisode 10 d'HSMTMTS, YouTube *C'est une sorte de méta-spin-off de la trilogie de films High School Musical, tournée sous la forme d'un documentaire. *100px|rightElle a temporairement été nommée simplement High School Musical: The Musical. *Le casting a été mené par la réalisatrice Julie Ashton.‘High School Musical’ TV Series Reveals Plot, Character Details, Deadline.com *Chaque épisode contient à la fois une chanson originale et une reprise d'une chanson de High School Musical. *Le showrunner Oliver Goldstick quitte la série après la première phase de production pour divergences artistiques. Il souhaitait traiter des thèmes plus adultes ce qui ne correspondait pas à l'esprit de la série et la chaîne de diffusion.Disney+ Series ‘Sulphur Springs’ Becomes Disney Channel Pilot; ‘High School Musical’ Showrunner Exits *Lors de la promotion de Disney+ à D23, le cast a ouvert la conférence avec un extrait de Start of Something New et la chanson We're All In This Together. *La série est diffusée de manière hebdomadaire.Disney+ to Release Episodes Weekly: A Welcome Break From Stress-Bingeing?, TVLine *Tim Federle voulait "capturer le véritable esprit des jeunes qui font du spectacle".Watch Disney+'s High School Musical series stars geek out over the original franchise, Entertainment Weekly *Dans un monde où il y a tellement d'obscurité et de folie dans la vie, les médias et la politique, à travers cette série, Tim Federle souhaite raconter des histoires de manière positive et optimisteHigh School Musical: The Musical: The Series Creator Talks Inspiration, Punctuation and more, Primetimer (07/11/2019). *L'ensemble des chansons sont enregistrées live, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne sont pas pré-enregistrées avant le tournage. *D'après Tim Federle, l'ensemble du cast a son propre solo et son moment.Conférence de Disney+ à la D23Expo (Vidéo) *Les relations amoureuses seront complexes et surprenantes; par exemple, le triangle amoureux Ricky/Nini/E.J. se transformera en carré amoureux, voire plus. *Olivia Rodrigo et Joshua Bassett ont écrit certaines des chansons originales de la série.High School Musical: The Series | Joshua Bassett & Olivia Rodrigo talk favorite song | D23 Expo 2019, YouTube *L'épisode pilot a été diffusé en avant-première le 8 novembre 2019 sur les chaînes ABC, Disney Channel et Freeform, détenues par Disney.‘High School Musical’ Series to Debut on ABC, Disney Channel, Freeform Ahead of Disney Plus Launch, Variety *Tim Federle qualifie la série comme une revisite moderne de la franchise et comme "The Office rencontre Glee" de part ses dialogues sous forme de documentaire parodique et ses numéros musicaux.'High School Musical' Graduates: How the New Disney+ Series Pays Homage With Modern Twists, Billboard (11/11/2019) *Tim Federle a tenu à garder un côté réaliste en faisant en sorte que la série ne soit pas typiquement une comédie musicale avec des personnages qui se mettent soudainement à chanter et danser n'importe où, n'importe quand.. **Il justifie cela par le fait que les jeunes pouvant devenir célèbres avec TikTok recherchent aujourd'hui une certaine forme de réalisme dans ce type de série. *Tim Federle a affirmé avoir déjà une vision d'ensemble de la série pouvant s'étaler sur au moins cinq autres saisons. Liens Facebook officiel de la série : https://www.facebook.com/HighSchoolMusical Instagram officiel de la série : https://www.instagram.com/highschoolmusicalseries/ *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Facebook des membres de la série. *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Twitter des membres de la série. *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Instagram des membres de la série. *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Snapchat des membres de la série. *Voir la liste complète des Chaînes YouTube des membres de la série. Références Catégorie:HSMTMTS